


parkour kisses

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dean confused about liking boys, high school!au, random parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: When Castiel asks Dean for a kiss, this isn't what he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/151959816322/auto-alchemechanicist-rockpapertheodore) which is adorable AND THEY TOTALLY LOOK LIKE A YOUNG DEAN AND CAS OKAY

Dean doesn’t know why he says it.  It’s probably his stupid ass self being too self-conscious about a boy liking him.  Maybe it’s because all his wrestling buddies were around.  Hell, maybe it’s just cuz he likes to play hard to catch.  But when Cas comes up to him after school, practically _corners_  him on his way to the parking lot, Dean’s already on edge.

“Hey Cas.”  He nods nervously at the other boy.  They’ve been friends for years (sorta - if you counted sitting next to each other in class and working together on school projects friends), but something about the way Cas is looking at him makes him uneasy.

~~And not necessarily in a bad way.~~

“Hello Dean.”  There’s a moment of hesitation as the other boy visibly works himself up to say whatever it is that’s on his mind.  When he finally does, he stands up straight and pronounces each word evenly and calmly.  “Can I kiss you?”

His brain shuts down for a second as he tries to process what he just heard.  “Wha... what?” he stutters and feels like an idiot.  There’s low whispers around him from his friends and something about their little semi-circle around him and Cas is attracting more of a crowd.  All it does is ramp up Dean’s nerves.

“I like you, and I’d very much like to kiss you.”  It doesn’t matter how confidently he says it, there’s a tinge of pink on Castiel’s cheeks showing he’s not as calm about this whole thing as he seems.  

The honest part of himself, the one that’s secretly doodled Cas’ name on the back pages of his spiral notebooks, is over the friggin’ moon at he prospect of kissing Castiel.  Dream come true, cue the music, this is his fairy tale ending right here.  

The other chickenshit part of himself doesn’t know if this is a good idea.  Because kissing a boy is one thing.  Kissing a boy in front of half the school is another entirely.  His eyes dart around self-consciously as he tries to count the faces in the crowd around them.  There’s easily fifty, maybe almost a hundred kids there.   He’s never even _hinted_ he likes boys, he’s not really sure he’s ready to out himself so publicly.

And that’s when the two halves come up with what, in his eighteen year old mind, seems like the perfect compromise.  “Sure,” he says as suavely as he can.  He leans in and Cas does the same, but he stops and pulls back a few inches before their lips meet.  “But you gotta catch me first!”

He has enough time to see Cas’ look of confusion before he throws his backpack at Benny and takes off.  The shock factor helps buy him some time and space.  The crowd parts, jumping out of the way as he sprints back up the stairs to the school.  

There was no guarantee Castiel would want a kiss enough to actually chase him (well, except maybe that he was perfectly okay with asking for it right by the parking lot for all the world to see), but he distinctly hears someone chasing after him.  Adrenaline spiking, Dean books it.  

Somehow word’s getting around.  The other students no longer step out of his way but try to block his path.  They smile and laugh as they divert him from his intended path (he’d hoped to do a quick lap of the school, grab his stuff from Benny, and get to his car).  It’s all he can do to climb over benches and jump trash cans to get around them, but they still herd him off from his quick getaway.

He chances a glance back and sees Cas is on his trail and steadily gaining, a grin lighting up his face.  The guy doesn’t even look winded.  This is of course when Dean remembers that the guy’s the star of the track team, and fuck if he didn’t put that together before now.  With a renewed effort, he abandons the little empty ground left to him by his classmates.  Instead he focuses on the rough terrain and all the obstacles he can find.

There’s the bleachers, obviously.  He jumps to reach the back of them and pulls himself up.  He runs in a straight line down them until he feels the metal shake, indicating Cas has followed him up.  Then he books it for the announcer’s booth, climbing up, around, and down the back.  

His feet slide a little in the gravel when he lands, but he quickly regains his balance and runs some more.  He dodges in and out of the cars in the side parking lot, silently cursing himself or not parking there this morning when he had the chance.  When he gets back to the building, he rushes in through the open auditorium door and tries to kick out the door stop on his way in.

As he’s squeezing through the sets backstage, he distinctly hears heavy footsteps reaching the door and prying it open just before it slams shut.  Damn, so close!  His foot nearly gets tangled in the curtain as he appears on stage.  He waves hello to the drama kids rehearsing the fall musical before unceremoniously grabbing some of their props and throwing them behind him in the hopes of slowing Cas down.  

Given the low grumbles he hears as he jumps off the stage and sprints over chairs to the exit means it probably worked.

With the few seconds he bought himself, he rounds the first corner he can find.  That’s when he sees it.  The huge alcoves on either side of the library entrance.  Breathless, he jams himself into one and starts shimmying up.  He’s pretty sure he has enough time to get up and out of sight before Castiel emerges from the auditorium.

He’s not wrong.  Castiel’s a good fifty feet below him when he appears around the corner.  Dean’s worried his heavy breathing will give him away, but Castiel looks around for a moment as though confused.  It looks like he’s about to win, that Cas is going to keep searching the school for him and that kiss he asked for. 

Just when Dean thinks he’s safe (and he tries not to feel too disappointed about that), his sneaker slips a couple inches.  The rubber soles squeal loudly in protest.  Cas’ head snaps towards him at the sound, eyes going wide as he sees where Dean is.  Then his shock slowly turns predatory as he walks towards the alcove.

Dean watches, absolutely transfixed, as Castiel presses his back and legs into the alcove.  He mirrors Dean’s earlier ascent as he shuffles up.  Dean scooches his feet over a bit o make room for Cas to climb up between them.  He’s still a good three feet or so below, but he’s almost within reach.

“Do I get that kiss now?” he asks, way too pleased with himself.

“You haven’t caught me yet.”  And he pointedly looks at the remaining space.  Castiel works his way up some more, hands gently stroking Dean’s calves.  

“What about now?”  When he sees Dean biting his lip, still indecisive, Castiel pouts.  “You promised, Dean.  I caught you.”

And hell if Dean isn’t a sucker for those big blue eyes looking up at him.  He leans down as much as he can, mindful not to lose his balance.  Castiel stretches up, meeting him halfway.  It starts as a quick, chaste peck on the lips.  They pull back and stare at each other, and that’s when Dean comes to a startling realization.

He kissed a boy and he liked it.  

_A lot._

The surge forward again, not nearly so innocent this time.  Their lips move and their tongues slip out to taste and it’s perfect, it’s so fucking perfect-

Dean yelps as he slides down a couple inches, jumping back from the kiss to jam himself more securely in place.  Castiel looks dazed, licking his lips to chase the last of their kiss.  

“Hey Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think I’m _falling_  for you.”  And then he lets himself slip down another few inches.  

Castiel hits him in the leg and rolls his eyes.  “You’re a dork, Dean.  And please, _please_  refrain from falling for me until we’re safely on the ground again.”

They work their way down the alcove, legs a little stiff when they reach solid ground.  Once they stretch out the knots, Castiel shyly bats his eyes at Dean.  Taking it for the invitation it is, Dean steps into the other boy’s space and kisses him again.  “A guy could get used to this.”

“Mmhmm.”  Castiel draws patterns along Dean’s shirt.

And because Dean Winchester never does things by halves, he puts on a cocky grin and asks, “So uh, wanna go to prom with me?”

“Sure.”   He goes up on his tiptoes like he’s going to kiss Dean’s forehead, but then at the last second he goes to Dean’s ear and whispers, “But you gotta catch me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **bonus scene 1:**
> 
> cas: *running circles around dean*  
> dean: *whining* cassssss this isn’t fair i do wrestling i don’t run  
> cas: that’s right, you do wrestle don’t you? how bout this, if you can catch me i’ll let you pin me  
> dean: .....  
> dean: *tries 10x as hard*  
> dean: *gets within 5 feet of cas*  
> dean: *launches himself at cas*  
> cas: *indignant squawking as he’s tackled and pinned*  
> cas: .... i don’t know what i expected but i can’t say i’m surprised or disappointed by this turn of events  
> dean: YOU’RE MINE NOW YOU PROMISED THAT WAS THE DEAL NO TAKESIES BACKSIES
> 
>  
> 
>  **bonus scene 2:**  
>  dean and cas: *lying in the middle of the soccer field, exhausted from running*  
> dean: why do i have like a million new friend requests?  
> cas: ... same. that’s... odd  
> dean: hey look charlie sent me a link to some website she made  
> dean: ..........  
> cas: dean...?  
> dean: there are like a dozen videos of you chasing me around the school  
> cas: ........ that’s moderately embarrassing  
> dean: hmm your butt looks amazing when you run btw  
> cas: aw thanks <3


End file.
